Typ von Slytherin
by Wengyiyi
Summary: 绿眸中未来得及隐藏的情感促使Snape制定了一个计划


Type von Slytherin

-----地窖，办公室-----

Severus Snape有个计划。

这是在某天魔药课上，和那个男孩无意间中的目光接触之后。那双墨绿的双眸在他突然射过去的凌厉的目光下，有那么一丝丝欲恋还来不及撤去。虽然之后是两人早已熟悉的瞪视之战，可Snape还是成功的捕捉到了之前那小小的波澜。

之后的几天，依旧是瞪视--斗嘴--扣分的无限循环。Severus选择忽视掉从那双眼睛中表达出的内容--这不该从那双眼中说出，尤其是不该发生在他们两个人之间。可，鸵鸟埋头的方法不是Severus的处事之风。从那天起，Severus就感觉自己的身边一刻也没有离开那双眼睛，心里一刻也不会感受不到那一丝的欲恋。Severus惊讶于那个男孩对他的感情，他以为只要默默守护着他就够了，Severus从来不敢奢望从他那里得到另一种关系--那种他只能在梦中苦涩地满足自己的关系。

或许，就遵循着Slytherin那种本能，遵循自己的本意，好好享受。

"该死的Potter！"

Severus低语一声，又将自己埋到那一大堆待批阅的作业中了。

-----地窖，教室，魔药课堂-----

"依旧是愚蠢的无药可救。现在，拿回你们的作业，想一想从我这里学到了什么。然后等待下课铃一响就滚出我的视线！"

Severus咆哮着，右手挥动着魔杖--好似指挥家一般--将作业悬浮给它的主人。

"啊——"

这个声音的制造者属于那个不碰任何东西都会将钳锅炸掉而自己从来不会有事的Neville Longbottom。当他意识到所有人的目光都聚集了过来，他的脸开始经历粉红--红--通红的转变。当他意识到这是Snape的魔药学课堂时，脸由通红一瞬间惨白。

"铃——"

下课铃声响了，课没有一个人敢动。

"Longbottom先生，鉴于你发出了如此惨绝人寰的噪音，而且还是在课堂上--当然，即使发生在课下，我也会同样这么做--那么，Gryffindor扣掉十分！现在，滚出我的教室！"

虽然最后一声咆哮让所有人都能意识到他的愤怒，但他脸上的表情及假笑却向人们展示着"计划顺利"的意思。只是没有人敢抬头看他，包括那些小蛇们，都以最快的速度离开现场。

-----Gryffindor公共休息室-----

"Neville，你刚才在鬼叫什么呢？"

"那可是那只老蝙蝠的课堂！"

"而且，呃……我认为你从来都不会--不敢再他的课堂上吱一声。"

众人没有理会Neville那还未恢复血色的脸，胖夫人的身像刚刚移开，就簇拥着Neville走向沙发，迫不及待七嘴八舌地问起来。

Neville的手里紧紧攥着刚发的作业，嘴张了三次，终于成功地发出音节，"我的魔药……魔药论文……得……得了P……"

"P？哦，Neville，那是不及格！"Hermione不敢想象自己得到这种成绩。

"嘿，Neville，我也得了P。那是魔药学，不用指望那只油腻腻的混蛋给优秀的Gryffindor公平的分数。"Ron对自己的分数很是能接受。

"呃，Neville，我说，以你在魔药学上的表现--抱歉--得到这个分数不正常吗？"

很有那么一阵，Neville沉浸在自我中，然后才意识到自己正处于大家的包围及问题中。

"问题是，我的魔药论文从来都是只得T。"

尖叫的原因一讲出来，事件就不那么神秘了。大家亦安慰亦鼓励地对Neville说了些话就散了。

这场闹剧的潜在主角，同样手中攥紧了魔药论文，不同的是他在听到Neville解释原因的那些话之后就一个人悄悄地离开了。

-----Gryffindor某间寝室-----

Harry盘腿坐在床上，四周的帷帐落下形成了一个良好的封闭空间。他直直地盯着手里的魔药作业。如果昨天这个时候有人告诉他--你会因一份作业，而且还是魔药作业而心烦，他怎样都不会信。然而现在，Harry叹了口气，躺下来，盯着盖在床脚四个柱子上的帷幕。

的确，他感到心烦了。因为魔药作业。

羊皮纸上，在他那丑陋字体拼凑出的论文之后，是一个红色的D。没有再多的Snape式的话语。

Harry不喜欢魔药课，同样他的魔药课成绩也很糟糕。他很少在乎他的魔药作业的得分。反正像Hermione那样为了一篇论文泡在图书馆三天到头来不过得个A，及偶尔有个E。这种对待Gryffindor不公平的分数在乎了也改变不了。所以，Harry从没有用心去写过魔药课的论文--这并不是说他用心写了其他课的论文--他的分数一直都是D，偶尔会有个P，反正都是不及格，其后往往还跟随着那些恶毒讽刺的批语。

同往常一样的得分，Harry本会不以为然，但刚在公共休息室听到Neville的惊恐之后，他的心就不能平静了。Harry从不会像Hermione那样永远力争第一，他不在乎成绩排在他前面的有多少人。但魔药论文成绩比那个Neville Longbottom还差确实让这个小英雄有点难以接受。

Harry知道自己不应该这样看待Neville，Neville在其他课都很好，尤其是草药学。但无论如何，让Neville和魔药学联系起来都让他忍不住身体发颤。想到Snape也许会认为他比Neville更加白痴时，Harry不禁痛苦地呻吟了一声。

难道要再分出一份精力来对付魔药作业吗？

Harry思索着，翻了个身准备睡觉。

-----Hogwarts众多地点，时间分割线-----

已经过去两个星期了，Harry的时间安排表除了吃饭睡觉上课魁地奇之外，他似乎也像Hermione看齐，剩余的时间用来做作业，这让Ron很是不能忍受。

Harry对于其他课的作业还是像往常那样应付着，反正都能得个A，及格了事。他不知道为什么他会想在魔药课论文上投入这么多的精力，仅仅是为了向Snape证明他没有Longbottom更加白痴？！仅仅是为了再得到Snape的那些冷嘲热讽？！Harry很是气愤自己没有遗传到一点Lily魔药天分，他还是对于众多的配方一筹莫展。虽然每次的论文他会逼迫着Hermione帮他检查，可结果还是一样，都是D，没有评语。而且一次在魁地奇练习回来完成的论文还得了T。

Harry叹了口气，他不知道自己想要怎样的结果，就算Snape给了他个O，能改变什么呢！他开始怀念以前，Snape恨着他的时候。他们会争吵，会瞪视。但那些争吵瞪视也是一种交流，总比现在的忽视要让他好受许多。他意识到自己在乎Snape的看法。Harry用力的甩甩头，想将这种想法甩出头脑，可越甩却越清楚。他突然意识到Snape的憎恨让他有种真实的感觉，在Hogwarts的这些年，众多教授的保护，只有Snape的讥讽让他记得自己不过是学生，只有Snape才不会跟在大难不死的男孩后面释放着过多的保护欲，只有Snape将他看做只是Harry Potter。而一切这些，都是Harry最想要的。

难道，Snape了解？

-----地窖，办公室-----

Severus看着眼前的这张羊皮纸，嘴角不易察觉的微微抽动了一下。比以往整齐的字迹，少了许多的拼写错误，这一切都能说明Potter这两周来确实有认真在学着他的魔药。而这小子的成绩决不仅仅是D，至少可以得到A。

Severus握着羽毛笔的手迟迟悬空在羊皮纸上，没有落下，他在犹豫着要不要继续着那个计划，要不要继续激怒Potter，直到他……

一阵犹豫不决的敲门声打断了Severus的思考，他暴怒的伸手拿起魔杖打开石门。他不记得今天有罚过学生留堂，而且这个人居然敢在他思考的时候打断他。

Severus听到门开了又关上，可他的目光还是没有离开羊皮纸，他希望这个不速之客在自己清楚的表明不想见人之后能明智的离开而不要让他下一个不可饶恕咒。

若不是这无声的空间里翻滚着令人战栗的波涛，Severus会以为那个人走了。他恼怒的抬起头，希望自己杀了他之后能想一个好的理由远离Azkaban。然而，当他对上那仿佛喷火的暗绿色眸子的时候，Severus用了一个假笑来掩饰自己的吃惊。

"Well，著名的Potter先生，我不记得有罚过你留堂。"

咦？没有回嘴？很好，那就再多说一点来煽起你那愤怒的火焰吧。

"是什么理由让你来到一个油腻腻的吸血蝙蝠--你那个混蛋的魔药老师--的阴冷的地窖里？鉴于你的魔药成绩以及爆炸钳锅的天才能力，我不认为你来这里寻求补习，亦或是--答疑？而且——"

"啪——"话还为说完，Severus就被Harry扔到眼前的东西打断了。他眯起眼睛看着落在书桌上的羊皮纸--Harry的魔药论文。很好，这小子快上钩了。

"Potter先生，注意你的--"语气？不对，这该死的小子还没开口说过话呢，"行为！你的那些麻瓜亲戚会不教你对师长应有的尊敬吗？"

"我他妈的来这里就是要一个解释。没错，我是来答疑的！"

Harry逼近书桌从另一边盯着Severus。

该死，应该在刚才站起来，这样的仰视根本就不能达到预期的威严。Severus在心里无声的咒骂着自己的失误。

"那我倒想问一下，黄金男孩有什么是需要我的解答的？——警告一句，我不一定会回答！"

"为什么我的论文得了T，而Ron的却得了A？"

"我确信Weasley先生和你都得到了论文本身相应的分数。"

"我和Ron的论文几乎一样，但却是不同的分数，为什么你要这样针对我？"

"噢！也许这就是你得了T的原因，鉴于你们论文70%以上的相似率，我完全有理由认为你抄袭。虽然我要改七个年级的作业，但不要考验我的记忆力！"最后一句话，Severus是从牙缝中一个词一个词地说出来了。

Harry的脸红了，"没有，我没有抄袭--"，是Ron抄的。Harry将后面这句话咽了下去。那天他是故意将作业摆在Ron面前，让他稍微改动了一小下，有作业借鉴Ron是何乐而不为呢。当时他只考虑如果两份作业得分悬殊很大一定是Snape在针对他，但Harry完全忘记了他和Ron的作业差不多会被同时看到。自知理亏，Harry放过了这个话题。

"我来这不是说这个问题的！"Harry成功找回了自己之前的声音。

"恩？那你来到这里骚扰我的生活，侵占我的时间，到底为了什么？"

"你为什么要这样针对我？将我视而不见的完全忽视掉？"

"这本是个私人问题，我可以不回答你，但为了满足你Gryffindor的好奇心，好让你从我这里快点滚蛋，现在我告诉你。我认为那黄金男孩的后援团的成员数该死的够多的啦，我不认为Potter你有意拉我入会，而且我也不认为我会对那感兴趣而加入。说实话，你的那个后援团让我感到恶心。"

"你——该死的！你不能转移话题！我问你为什么忽视我，而不是问你为什么对我不友好！"

敏锐的洞察力，Gryffindor加五分。Severus在心里默默地说，但他没有回答Harry的这个问题，只是以一种好笑的表情望着他。

"你为什么不回答这个问题？该死，这并不好笑！我这样说并不表示我怀念以前那争锋相对的日子！"Harry停顿了一下，声音稍微低了一些，"好吧，和最近你的忽视比起来，我确实怀念以前的日子。我是说，你是个油腻腻的混蛋，你从不喜欢我，你恨我，但你的恨意让我能意识到真实。该死的后援团，那又不是我组建的，也不是我想要的。所以，请你继续讨厌我，让我能保持战前的那种危机感。而我将……"最后一句，Harry的声音犹如蚊鸣。

"什么？"

"恩？"

"你宣讲的最后一句。如果你想恰好的表达你，我希望你知道就连一只蚊子的声音都比那大！"其实，Severus听到了，他的假笑掩饰着他的得意。只需小小的再推一把，这男孩就会……

Harry沉默了一阵时间，他低着头闭着眼，但他能感觉到Severus在盯着他，等待他的答案。或许随便编上一个谎话，反正他刚才也没听见。他在心底呐喊着Gryffindor的勇气。

"你是一个混蛋，一个讨厌鬼，总是对我刻薄。我知道你恨我。但是，从你那里我可以感受到我自己。所以，我想请求你不要忽视我，请你继续恨我，而我将继续爱你！"

"多么感人的Gryffindor的告白啊！你的那些后援会听到了该会多么失望啊，他们的黄金男孩居然会爱上自己憎恶的魔药教师！天大的讽刺呐！"

Harry闭上了眼睛，他忍受着Severus恶毒的语言。刚才的话耗尽了他的所有勇气与力量，现在，他觉得他要完了，Snape会将他踢出地窖，而且有可能还会告诉Dumbledore，他喜欢看着他的窘迫，喜欢享受他的无所适从，今晚之后一切都不一样了。或许预言家日报很乐意报道黄金男孩的情感故事。

Severus颇有兴趣的欣赏着Harry面部不断变化的表情，他从座椅上站了以来。

Harry听见椅子推动的身影，他猜想一定是Severus站了起来，好抓起他踢出门去，或是抓着他去校长办公室。然后他感到自己的衣领被人抓住，他浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，一切都完了，Harry在心里呐喊。接着他感到有什么刷过了自己的嘴唇，衣领被松开了。

Harry吃惊的猛然睁开双眼，对面的Severus正看着他，双手环绕在胸前，脸上还是那个假笑，看起来像偷了腥的猫。若不是唇上还有令人颤栗的感觉，Harry一定认为刚才那只是虚幻，他下意识的用手抚摸自己的嘴唇，"你？……"

"Potter先生，我确信现在要讨论一下你进入地窖时提问的第一个问题。我认为有必要对你抄袭论文妄图蒙混教授这一事件进行一些小小的惩罚！"

Harry感觉自己的大脑已经不存在思维了，他还没从刚才那个拂过表面浅浅的吻中恢复过来。他的手已经放在了Severus手中，被带领着走向深处的那扇门。

那扇门之后，是地窖的卧室。

惩罚？或许不错。Harry茫然的想着，嘴角不由自主微微上扬。

看来今天的那份作业不用违背心愿给那个小子D或T了，反正他的计划已经成功了，Severus想着，脸上的假笑变成了一个不易察觉的微笑。

-----地窖，寝室-----

"你为什么要那样做？"

"恩？"

"就是故意忽视我，因为你明明就不……"手指把玩着年长者的一缕头发。

"如果不那样做，如果不给你作业十分不公平的分数，你怎么会主动过来"手上下抚摸着男孩的背部。

"可是如果我不来呢？"

"你是个Gryffindor。"

"可是，如果我来了却只是单纯出于愤怒呢？"男孩抬起上身望着年长者。

"我知道你……"对我的感情。年长者没有说完，手向上开始抚摸男孩的头发。

"你知道？"男孩的眼睛瞪大了，"什么？"

"我知道，从你的眼睛里。"年长者宠溺的吻了吻男孩的双眸，"好了，现在睡觉。"

"恩。"男孩满意的哼了一声，重新躺下来，在年长者的怀里找了个舒服的位置，睡觉。

年长者也移动了一下身躯，和男孩贴的更近，然后闭上了双眼，等待时间的流逝，明天的来临。

END


End file.
